PRINCE ADAM'S TROUBLES PART 1
by SOUTH BEACH GIRL
Summary: This the first part of it, Adam gets in trouble with skeletor, and it's up to She-ra to save him! please read and review! thanks


"PRINCE ADAM'S TROUBLES"  
It was a dark night , the wind wisled in the Evergreen woods and a familiar figure walked slowly towards Casle Eternos. It was Prince Adam and his pet cringer they both looked ragged and utterly exsausted, but you would be too if you had just fought skeletor during the day and shadow weever's spell creatures that same night, So this is where we join them ....  
ADAM: No moon out tonight Cringer , you ok cat? he asked with a smirk in his face,  
Cringer: No and if you ask me we should have stayed as you know who a little bit longer who knows whats wainting for us they aren't exacly being polite these days are they, ever since horde prime was vanished to the dark plane, Skeletor is staring to get restless!( he said it wile looking all around as if looking for trouble and as always verry afraid)  
ADAM: I know cat i'm sorry i just want to be me when we get home, you know dad is going to be up, right along with mother, Duncan ,and Teela. And as i imagine he is going to be so mad he'll be seeing red .  
(As he said those words, although he said it all with a smile, his friend knew he was breaking inside it had been so long since his father had said" i love you son" or " i'm so proud of you" althought the last time he said that was when he brought Adora home the first time that was almost four years ago , it felt like a lifetime ago so much had happened since that happy day much of it good most of it felt like hell for the young prince , Hordak had been vanished forever to the dark plane thanks in part to the gods and the ancient wisdom of Grayskull and Light Hope, with him went all of Horde prime ,Adora was coming home tomorrow morning and everyone was exepected to help with the decoration of the palace, & everyone did, exect for Adam!)  
CRINGER: It will be alright Adam, you'll see Duncan will think of something or perhaps your mother...  
ADAM: I wish i could be as positive as you are cat ( He said with a sigh)Well here ,we are safe and sound cat you can breath easy know ( he said as he went inside smiling)  
CRINGER: Verry funny.  
  
KING RANDOR: Well look who finally desided to make an apperance , the Crown Prince, ( adam could tell he was angry by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes) Adam i know you can be forgetfull and lazy but i think today you really outdid yourself , you know your sister is coming tomorrow you should have been here getting the casle ready ,instead you were out all day and half the night doing who knows what and i don't even want to imagine with who you were, i really think some one up there hated me when they gave such a playfull and irresponsible person for a son i just hope that you don't embarse me againg tommorrow.  
QUEEN MARLENA: I think you are being a bit harch on him dear, he has been working verry hard these last few day traing with Teela.  
DUNCAN : And don't forget your hightness that he did go to Etheria for the battle , i think the Prince is making progress.  
KING RANDOR: Alright i give up, i see what your all trying to do, fine Adam i'm not mad anymore, go to your room and sleep, tomorrow is a big day for all of us.  
ADAM: yes, father   
(as he turned to leave he could harly hold back the tears it was worse that he thought, Cringer kept petting his hands in support, he knew exaclly what his master was feeling, he felt bad becose he could not do thing to change it , as he was leaving the room Teela was watching she had been watching for days now , she knew in her heart that her prince wasn't well and as she saw him leave she saw the tears, now she was really worried for the kings words had never made him cry before, at least not that she could see,this just was not the fun loving, playfull prince anymore , But before anyone had stoped talking with the Royal couple about the preparations for tomorrow, Cringer suddenly ran in screaming )   
CRINGER: Help , Teela , Duncan it's Adam he fell, i couldn't wake him up... (he said with tears in his eyes and worried sick look in his face)  
KING RANDOR: well where is he?  
CRINGER: follow me  
( Everyone ran to Adam's side, the gruads where already there seeing if they could wake him up)  
DUNCAN: Let me see, bring him in to his room .... here lay him here , Hmmm ,well there are no marks, no broken bones ,but his heart rate is up and so is his blood preassure i think he is just exassausted from everything that has happened lately and then the fight with you tonight your majesty must have been to much for him i'll give him something to calm his heart and blood preasure and let him sleep, he will be well again in no time your highness ,don't worry! (he said trying to calm the queen down he knew that she suffered so much everytime Randor would say something like that to Adam, and now that he had gotten this way after their fight she mad and worried ,she knew Adam would not sayanything against the words of his father ,and right know every one in the room that knew the prince's secret was mad at him too )  
KING RANDOR : So this is all my fault i should not have talked to him like that.   
(As he said those words he looked so worried they all knew he meant what he said ,for the first time he did mean it , may be it was seeing his only son lying there motionless in that bed looking all ill with his pale skin, after all Adam had allways been so healthy he couldn't remember the last time his son was sick, may be when he was little, that time he caught an earth dissase called chicken pocks, but even that didn't stop him he was still running around the palace with his nurses trying to catch up to the little prince and yelling all the way "Adam you come back here young prince you're supposed to be in bed sick" and it allways took Duncan to make him stop , in some way he allways obeid him )  
QUEEN MARLENA: Stop the preparations i will not have a party in this casle while my son is ill ,Adora will understand, oh she is going to be heartbroken when she finds her brother like this.  
TEELA: Well,we will reassure her that he is going to be fine, you have to remeber that to your majesty, you too King Randor.! ( She sounded so sure so calm, she knew she was a shaking mess inside her father knew that too , she like the others had never seen Adam this way she wanted to take him in her harms and just hold him till he woke up and never let him go again, but at the same time she was thinking she was going nutts i mean this is Adam we are talking about here, not He-man but she looked at him again ,know finally he looked peacefull again after her father had give him the medicine, so may be it was true what her father said maybe it was just exastion ,but from what?,he did nothing to be this way, she could expect this to happen to a warrior like He-man...... and then a thought struck like a bolt of lightning from out of the blue, He-man that explains everyting why he was sick and why he didn't defend him self agaist his father with one of his excusses and her father had to know the truth after all he was allways deffeding him, could it be true, could both of her loves be just one man, it would be to much to hope for)   
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
(By the time Adam woke up everybody was there , his sister looking worried and scared for her brother ,Teela she looked worried too, in fact everybody looked like they had not gotten any sleep last night, he wondered what happed, but now that he thought about it how in the gods did he get to his bed, he didn't remember getting there and why was the entire family and his friends from Etheria all around his bed looking at him that way?)  
ADORA: Are you ok brother, you feeling better ? (she asked as she walked over and gave him a long hug she looked at him with that worried look in her eyes again almost ready to cry)  
ADAM: I think so, Why is everybody around my bed ? and why do you all look like someone just died?  
TEELA: you don't remeber last night Adam?  
ADAM: i remember leaving the Throne room and walking down the hall to my room but just as i was getting there everything goes dark, What happed, will someone please tell me?  
DUNCAN: Well as near as we can figure you fainted ...  
ADAM: Me!!! faint you have got to be kidding with, i've never even gotten a headache ( he cut in before Dunca could finish explaing)  
DUNCAN: Well that is what happened Adam and you have to start taking better care of your self and not drive your body like it was invincible becose it's not , i think you know what i'm talking about young man!  
(Adam now looked around the room the worried faces where beging to vanish as they saw him getting better, had he really been in that bad a health, Duncan sure thought soo, and he had to admitt that he could not account for his memory lapse, but he was feeling better now so he desided to try and get up, only to almost fall flat in his face,if it hadn't been for Teela he could have kissed his carpet)  
TEELA: You have to take it easy for a while or haven't you gotten the picture yet, i want you in bed with no fuss,you're always wanting rest and relaxation ,well you got it!! (She said with a big smile on her face, as the others laughed too)  
ADORA: yeah brother you have the perfect excuse to lie around the palace all day, being waited on nignt and day, enjoy it while you can.( but she knew her brother wasn't one for being waited on hand and foot, she knew he didn't really like that)  
KING RANDOR: Son i want to say that i am so sorry for what i said last night , i wasn't thinking right and no excuse i make is going to make it better so i wont make any just forgive me please ... and i want you to know that i do love you even if i don't say it often and i'll try from know on to not be as hard on you as my father was on me, wow i actually admited that .  
ADAM: Thanks dad i needed to hear you say that more than you know.  
( Every one kept talking around the prince, Glimer telling him stories about the parties they had on Etheria,Cast-a-spella doing magic tricks to get him to laugh, Teela by that point was almost boiling from anger and jelousy , but she hid it well, not well enought , becose Adora saw it.)  
ADORA: Well brother we were supposed to let you rest instead we've been taking for four hours now( she said as everyone laughed, and Teela who was sitting in a coner of the bed just faked a laugh, it looked like every lady the room was flirting with him, it was taking all of her strengh just to stay calm, she did not want to make a scene specially since Adam did not know about her feelings)  
KING RANDOR:Your sister is right Adam it's late in the afternoon ,now you have to eat something and get some rest, Teela xould you stay and make sure he obeys this time.  
TEELA: Of course your highness,( finally all those "ladys" would have to leave now, she was thinking with a big smile, her first one all day)  
GLIMER AND CASTA: Later Adam,we'll check on you later.( they said giving each a big kiss to him on the cheak of course, after a few minutes they were all gone much to the releaf of Teela)  
LATER WITH ADAM FAST ASLEEP  
ADORA: You know life would be easier for you, if you just told him how you feel.( she said as she walked in the room and startled Teela), i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you!  
TEELA: It's alright, i just thought it was one of them again, and do you mean ? tell him how i feel?  
ADORA: Ohh, come know i know wehaven't know each other that long , but i haven't seen you react that way , towards anybody else, i then i thought that the reason you haven't told him is beacose you don't see it nesesary since you reall haver no competion for his atten tions around here, but now you got all of these ladys around him , and you don't know what to do right!!  
TEELA: You are right, but i could never tell him , i mean we grew up together , i loved him like a brother, but know i see one lady near him and i want to send her to the moon, and i'm sure your friends are great but...  
ADORA: B ut , they are steping into your territorry, i know how you feel , i feel the same way any time some one looks at Bow that way, but since we are married now i have leared to calm myself , i know he would never do anything to hurt me, just like Adam wouldn't but you have to tell him, i know he feels the same way for you, but he thinks you love He-man, so trust me when i say he isn't going to say a thing.  
TEELA: Ok, i'll talk to him when he wakes up thanks Adora.!  
(she sais as Adora is leaving the room , she waves, she has to hurry Bow is calling her  
and from his tone, it meant what am i supposed to wear now)  
  
SNAKE MOUNTAIN THAT VERRY MOMENT  
  
SKELETOR: If they got any sweeter around that twit i'm was going to get cavities,( he said geting verry anoied more that anything) did you implant the homing beacon on him or not Shadow Weaver ?  
SHADOW WEAVER: I did of course it was easier that i thought they didn't even detect my scent, they are so weak and puny how is it that they have beaten you all these times Skeletor ? (She asked him almost smiling but not doing so she knew it would not be smart after all he had saved her from a horrible fate she could have ended up like The Horde )  
SKELETOR: Those wealing counldn't do it it's allways He man that getts in my way, but thanks to his sloppy work i was able to get at his most guarded secret, do you know why i had you put that homing beacon on that twit Adam.  
SHADOW WEAVER: I really haven't the foggiest idea Skeletor.  
SKELETOR: Becose, he is HE MAN that is why i had not bean able to track him down before he changes back and forth between personalities so nobody notices and who would , it's the perfect disgise i have to admit it is rather inteligent of him,any ways once i have him in a place where he can't scape, i'll get his sword then he won't be able to transform into HE MAN, he will be powerless , and i will get rid of him once and for all ( by this time he was laughing so hard the entire mountain shuck, but Shadow Weaver had figured something out, that he had not ever counted on, SHE-RA, after all it was only normal that if the prince was HE MAN then his sister would be SHE-RA, but it was good she figured that he had not figured out good for her that is, she knew them to well, she knew exacly how SHE-RA worked and Adam beigh her dear brother, she would protect him till the death she would handle Skeletor if he dared to even tougch her brother and that would get him of her back so plan was set both for both of them )  
  
SEVERAL WEEKS LATER   
  
(By know Adam was back to normal, he an Teela had talked a long time and everyone knew that they were now a couple, his sister had given him a talking to though for not calling for help , she was surprised to to hear that Shadow Weaver was know with Skeletor but she knew that she would betray him the first minute she got becose it was just her way there wasn't enough power in snake mountain she figured for both of them )  
  
TEELA: Adam quick there is a little boy traped in the endless maze , well don't just stand there turn to you know who.  
(Adam was speechless how did she figured it out, but was thankfull he had wanted to tell her for a long time know, he just had not worked up the courage yet) Well hurry up i locked the door.  
ADAM: I don't think it's that he is nessesary gety a kid of the maze shouldn't be that difficult , beside i'll take my sword if i see any trouble i'll change,OK we will talk about it later.  
TEELA: But i'm going with you...  
ADAM: No your more needed here, i can handle a little kid in a maze, please i need you to find Adora for me soon and tell her where i went in case i can't find the kid, she can with Swift Wind, understand you can go with her if you really want too, ok.  
TEELA: OHH, alright you win( She said as she planted a kiss on him, they had allready been going out as a couple for a couple of weeks, she just had not kissed him THAT WAY before he just smiled as he ran out the door) Teela to Adora come in please it's urgent.  
ADORA: Yes Teela what is it ?  
TEELA: i need you in the comunications room know.  
ADORA:Ok i'll be there in a minute over.  
IN THE COMUNICATIONS ROOM  
ADORA: Teela where is Adam ?  
TEELA: That is what i called you for we resived a drisstress signal from a village near here there is a kid trapped in the endless maze he went to try an get him out, but he wouldn't change he said He-man wasn't nessesary.  
ADORA: But how?......  
TEELA: never mind i'm getting a real bad feeling about this.  
( Adora changed into SHE RA and jumped out the window to Swift Wind who had received the meesage by teelephathy she hurried to the coordinates that Teela had give her it was now 1/2 an hour after her brother had left and she was geeting a bad feeling about it all she knew that small children weren't aloud to go into the endless maze, it didn't make sence, but also she knew that her brother would go into it without looking becose of the stories about the kid, she just had to hurry)  
SHE RA : Faster friend i feel the evil near, Where are you brother?,( they had covered the maze) , there is no way to look from above, dam it i thought it was uncorved.  
SWIFTWIND : Didn't Duncan give you a new gadjet to try out?  
SHE RA: You're right the X ray goggles thanks friend , know lets see, Steady Swifty, ahh there but why didn't he transform ? i swear i don't know how he survied this long, What is that OHH NOO Skeletor!! he is attacking Adam! Fly SWIFTY brother is in trouble i can't belive this, how long is this stupid maze!  
(She ra knew it was still going to take a couple of minutes for her to get to her brother she just hoped that he could hold on till then)  
SKELETOR: Well well isn't this nice, my two enemies rolled up into one neat and anoying package , ohh what's mater Adam cat got your tongue or are you just to supprised to talk, or should i call you HE MAN.  
( in one swift move Skeletor had won, he stole the sword and was ready to kill him with it,Adam was just in shock he couldn't react fast enough , with Shadow Weaver watching from Snake Mountain ready to get him out of there if anything went wrong he did didn't have his teleport magic anymore thanks to the sorsereus, or at least thats what Shadow Weaver let him belive, truth was she had no intention of getting him out of there, spetially now that she saw SHE-RA flying towards them almost at warp speed, he had already stared to attack, he had cut Adam in several place already, it wasn't going to be as easy as he though ,Adam was still quick even without his sword, but then Swift Wind broke through the sealing with his hoofs and SHE-RA burts into the fight she had heared everthing while Swifty was breaking the sealing she got in the middle of the two and hit Skeletor with her sword and down he went what a hit)  
SHE RA: How dare you hurt my brother, what is it Skeletor didn't you count me into your little plan or did you think i would stand by while my brother was in trouble.  
SKELETOR: No it can't be it can't end like this, Shadow Weaver get me out of here!! SHAWDOW WEEVER, WHERE ARE YOU WITCH???   
SHE RA : Looks like you shouldn't gotten rid of Evillyn at least she would have gotten out of this spot you are in  
ADAM: Sis no don't kill him  
( But before they could do anything he was transportedto the dark plane just like Hordack)  
ADAM: what happened?  
SORCEROUS: It's allright Adam and She-ra , i needed him weak in able to transport him to the dark plane, thats why i could not do it before, and besides i couldn't let you ki;ll him She-ra! ( she explained to the twins throught telephathy and trans ported the sword of power back to Adam)   
  
IN THE PALACE LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
(Duncan & Teela were hearing the story of Skeletors trip)  
ADAM: .....And then she transported him.  
ADORA: If one more person thanks me i will scream SHE RA allready resived enough thanks for one day, by the way thanks for calling me so quickly, Teela i might not have gotten there in time if you hadn't done that.  
TEELA: What are you talking about? i haven't been in the palace all day i was out with King and Queen.   
ADAM AND ADORA: Then who was in the comunications room??  
DUNCAN: What are you two talking about?  
ADAM: Well first some one that looked and sounded like Teela calls me and tells me about the kid in the maze ,then..  
ADORA: Then the same person calls me and tells me too hurry to save him....  
  
SHADOW WEAVER calling in a comunicator : Well you can thank me later Prince you too Princess and by the way i'm the leader of Snake Mountain now, and i'm not going to be as easy to beat me , as Hordak and Skeletor., Bye for know ...  
(& she cut off laughing her head off , they just couldn't belive it she had planed it all from the beging Adam had a thought too as he ran for the bathroom to wash his mouth with the strongest thing he could find, it wasn't Teela he kissed, but if you were reading carefuly you allready knew that, By know the rest had realised what happed and why he ran for the bath room they were laughing and so hard too , but then Teela got up and follow him to the bathroom , once there she made him put the bruch down ...  
TEELA: I think it's clean .. Adam ( she said still Laughing )  
ADAM: Verry funny... ( but before he could finish Teela kissed so passionatlly that there was no dought in his mind that she was the real thing ) wait do you know my screet ?  
TEELA: Of course... But can you stop talking please.( then kept kissing the clothes ended up on the floor)  
ADORA: What is taking them so long?  
DUNCAN: From what i can hear it's going to be a while , come on lets go and see how your parents are doing with the guests.  
(And with that they leaft the room Duncan knew what was happening he knew his daughter wasn't one to wait, if she wanted somthing bad enough but he wasn't worried he knew that was going to happen eventually)  
AS THEY BOTH WALKED ON THEY STARTED SMILING AGAIN...  
  
  
BUT DON'T WOORY THIS ISN'T THE END THERE WILL BE MORE ADVENTURES AFTER ALL THEY STILL HAVE SHADOW WEAVER TO WORRY ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
